


“Come over here and make me, then.” and “You heard me. Take it off.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Dirty shirt and a blow job.





	“Come over here and make me, then.” and “You heard me. Take it off.”

“Shit,” Alec said dropping the dirty shirt back into the washing basket, he knew he should have packed that extra shirt when he had thought of it yesterday. “Shit” he muttered under his breath again. Wrapping the towel tighter around his waist he went in search of his boyfriend. 

“Magnus?” He called padding barefoot down the hallway, his feet making a slight slapping noise in the floorboards. A cold hand on his back startled him and he sprung around jumping slightly. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said pulling the offending hand back. But Alec grabbed the hand and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

“It’s okay, I just didn’t hear you walk up, you’re like a ninja or something” He smiled, pulling Magnus to him for a kiss. 

“Not that I don’t like the view…” Magnus said pulling back and tracing his fingers just above the towel at Alec’s waist. “But I seem to the recall you leaving me in bed early this morning because of a meeting.”

“I do have a meeting, but I need a shirt. All the ones I have with me dirty.” Alec said shyly a blushing filling his cheeks. Magnus smiled and clicked his fingers, a shirt appearing in his hands.

“This should do,” He said eying the dark blue patterned shirt, holding it up to Alec’s chest before passing it to the man in question. “Go on. Get dressed ill be in the study.” He kissed Alec again before pushing him towards the bedroom.

Of all the things Magnus had thought would happen this morning, Alec coming back into his study wearing one of his shirts and dark fitted pants was not one of them.

“I change my mind…take it off.” He said jokingly. But Alec didn’t quite get the humour.

“Why? Whats wrong with it?” He asked concerned looking down at his outfit.

 **“You heard me. Take it off.”** Magnus said again, this time his voice was a bit louder. Alec’s snapped up and a flicker of understanding showed in his eye as he watched Magnus lean back on the desk his legs parted. Alec decided that two could play this game.

 **“Come over here and make me, then.”**  He said playing with the buckle of his belt slowly slipping the end out of the loop and pulling it free of the buckle. Magnus cocked his head to the side as he watched Alec’s fingers tease the zipper of his pants.Magnus slowly puts down whatever he was holding, to be honest, he had forgotten all about the client’s potion that he was meant to be watching and slowly walked over to Alec, his teeth coming out to bite his lower lip.

“What time is your meeting?” Magnus asking his fingers slowly undoing the buttons of the shirt as he pushed Alec back to softy leaning against the door frame. Alec answered with a soft moan as Magnus’s fingers ran over nipples. 

“Fifteen minutes?” Magnus asked, slowly pulling the shirt from Alec’s shoulders. Alec nodded, throwing his head back with a gasp and Magnus took his nipple into his warm mouth. Magnus hummed around the nub, his tongue flattening against it, Alec’s hips thrust out, another moan leaving his mouth.

“M-Magnus.” Alec groans his hands grabbing Magnus’s face and slamming their lips together. Magnus hummed into the kiss, their body melting into one. Pulling back Magnus ran his hands down Alec, fingers dipping in his boyfriend’s stomach until he reaches the hem of his pants, and with quick fingers, the offending item of clothing was sliding down the ground pooling at Alec’s feet. With a sly smile, Magnus sunk to his knees.  

Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s thighs, then over his balls and up his shaft, teasing him a little before he lifted his cock and leaned in to lick his balls. Alec moaned softly as Magnus kissed and played with him, his cock had grown a little harder from attention Magnus was giving his balls. Even though Magnus only have a few minutes, he wanted to tease him a bit, so he started to work his lips and tongue up his shaft, making sure that the pace was nice and slow; making sure he didn’t miss a spot.

Alec was burning, his head was thrown back to lean on the door frame and his dick was getting harder as Magnus continued to mouth and licked his shaft, he groaned loudly when Magnus flicked his tongue at the head spending the time to lick the drops of precum leaking from the tip. Magnus would look up at him at times to steal a glance of his face and be rewarded with the look of pleasure; Alec gave him a blissed-out smile and nod of approval. He was watching his boyfriend work teasingly on his penis with soft moans coming from his mouth.

“Fuck. More” Alec groaned as Magnus took just the head of his cock between my lips, sucking on it while swirling my tongue around it.  
  
With those encouraging words, Magnus worked on the head for a while before he began to lower his head taking more of Alec into his eager mouth. Alec’s hands found their way to the back of Magnus’s head, pressing gently, encouraging him to take him deeper. Slowly Magnus took him deeper with each thrust, gradually working his way down to the base of Alec’s cock; sucking and using his tongue to apply pressure to the underside then wrapping it around the head as it withdrew only to repeat the process as it re-entered his throat.

Alec started thrusting his cock into Magnus’s mouth in time with his head bobbing. Magnus responded by taking his entire length deep into his throat and sucking him faster. Alec fucked Magnus’s mouth furiously for several minutes, holding his head tight between his hands as he drove his dick between Magnus’s soft, wet lips and into his throat again and again. Magnus’s gagged a couple of times and Alec would apologise and would slow down before picking up the speed of his thrusts once again.

Magnus heard Alec’s breathing get heavier and his grunts got louder before he lunged forward, temporarily stopping his thrusts, holding my head tighter as the first wad of cum shot into his mouth followed quickly by two more. He then started to slowly move his cock into Magnus’s mouth with short, slow strokes as he continued to shoot cum into his mouth. When Alec was done he slumped down to the floor with a huge grin on his face. 

“I need to get to the institute.” Alec panted, sweat running down his stomach. Magnus groaned, pulling Alec so that he was laying under him and placing a hand on his face.

“I think you have a fever.” He said with a smile. Alec laughed, but then groaned as Magnus lent into to place a kiss on his parted lips. Alec pushed him away to brush his thumb against Magnus’s mouth, Magnus bit his thumb making Alec’s groan again. 

“I think I have a fever,” Alec said smiling as he pulled Magnus back in for a kiss.


End file.
